Designs for tennis rackets have been provided in the past which incorporate tension-controlling means for the strings of the racket, so that the tension of the strings may be adjusted to maintain a certain degree of string tension during the operation of the racket. However, the prior racket designs have proven to be relatively ineffective. This is primarily due to the fact that difficulties have been evident in providing appropriate means in conjunction with the prior art racket which would be effective for properly controlling the string tension.
It is important that the string-tensioning means be relatively simple in its aspect so that it does not interfere in any way with the normal use of the racket. Also, the string-tensioning means must be simple to adjust, and it must operate to provide a desired tension to both the vertical and lateral passes of the racket strings with an equal distribution of tautness over the entire face of the racket. It is also important that the adjustment means be easy to operate and positive in its action.
The racket of the present invention incorporates a string-tensioning means which fulfills all the foregoing criteria, and which operates with a high degree of satisfaction in controlling the string tension of the racket to any degree of tautness. The string-tensioning mechanism of the invention in no way interferes with the normal operation of the racket, and it may be relatively light, so as not to add in any material way to the weight of the racket. Also, the mechanism of the invention, as will be described, is smooth and easy to operate.